


Answer To Your Prayers

by letterstospace



Series: 5sos one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Calum, Choking, M/M, No Lube, POV First Person, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Luke, bareback, dom and sub!Calum, either around SLFL or their little festival tour, not supposed to be ooc but hey I don't know, slight sub but also dom!Luke, they both have a pain kink, thought maybe i should add that, yep this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstospace/pseuds/letterstospace
Summary: "I want you inside of me."Calum's voice rang through my ears, sultry, seductive. Whenever he approached me like this he wouldn't take no for an answer, bent on getting what his sluttty little self wanted.I sighed, "Calum...""Come on, you know I always get what I want. You don't even have to do anything, I'll just ride you." He proposed. An exasperated groan left me, he was waiting for me to give in, to snap but I wasn't ready for that yet.





	Answer To Your Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hotter Than Hell by Dua Lipa/ Please let me know if you liked it by leaving kudos or a comment!

 

"I want you inside of me."

Calum's voice rang through my ears, sultry, seductive. Whenever he approached me like this he wouldn't take no for an answer, bent on getting what his sluttty little self wanted.

I sighed, "Calum..." He creeped up on me, coming up from behind while I was on my bed checking my phone. I was tired and exhausted from the whole stress of being on tour. I loved being on stage but the numerous amount of shows had taken their toll on me. Not just for me, we all were glad for the five days we had off at the moment and when we weren't sleeping on a moving tour bus but rather on an actual bed. Even if it was in a hotel in a city we didn't know.

"Come on, you know I always get what I want. You don't even have to do anything, I'll just ride you." He proposed. An exasperated groan left me, he was waiting for me to give in, to snap but I wasn't ready for that yet.

For Calum, sex was his release, his way of making the stress go away. It didn't matter with whom, sometimes he went to one of us or he let a stranger from a club fuck him, boy or girl, it was what he needed. And right now I was the one he chose.

He came closer, his breath fanning over the back of my neck, involuntarily making me shiver, and swiftly, without any warning, flipped me over on my back. I could see his face now, his plump lips curved into a smirk, his chocolate brown eyes even darker, clouded over with lust and his nimble fingers reaching for my belt.

"I know you like it." His eyes didn't leave mine as his hands were working on undressing me. I let him, didn't try to fight physically or verbally. I wanted him to savour the time he felt like he was in control.

He pulled the zipper down from my tight black jeans and I could see his eyes widening and his mouth practically salivating, just from seeing the outline of my cock in my boxers. I scoffed, this kid was so hungry for dick, it was ridiculous.

Calum blushed, he hated feeling embarrassed and ridiculed but he quickly composed himself. He kept my pants with the zipper open and instead he climbed on top of me, probably as punishment to my laugh. He sat down dangerously close to my crotch and started undoing the few buttons on my shirt and almost ripped it off of me in his impatience.

I felt Calum's lips press lightly against my chest, peppering kisses all over my exposed skin before they wandered to my neck. He didn't just graze his lips over my throat but I also felt his teeth nipping at the skin. He knew this was my weakness but I didn't let it show, he wanted a reaction out of me but I wasn't giving him the satisfaction just yet. Even when he started bucking his hips down on my clothed crotch I didn't budge.

But when he bit down on my collarbone, I couldn't keep it in anymore - a soft, guttural moan escaped my mouth. I could literally feel him smirking, feeling very much accomplished.

He didn't stop though, he kept leaving little love bites all arond my collarbone and then licked them over with his tongue to smooth it over and lessen the pain.

Ugh, that made me think of all the other sinful things his tongue could do. He did the same thing to the other side and by now I was a moaning mess, not trying to keep it in any longer.

"Oh god...Calum..." I arched my back, my eyes clenched shut in pleasure. That bastard hadn't even touched my dick yet, yet here I was on the verge of begging. I hated begging.

"Yes that's right," he drew out the words, continuing to thrust his covered length against mine, "I wanna hear your sweet voice moaning for me." I felt his hands tracing my chest, lower to my happy trail and to the hem of my boxers, his mouth marking my hipbones. My jeans still weren't off and now I was bucking my hips impatiently, hinting at him to finally take them off.

His hands rested teasingly on the material, grinning down at me. "You want me to take these off?" He asked me in this stupid, mockingly condescending tone that made me want to wreck him until he couldn't take it anymore. He waited for me to answer, knowing how much I despised being the one at that receiving end.

"Yes Calum, please," I said through gritted teeth. "With pleasure." In one quick movement (surprisingly without many struggles) he managed to take my jeans off but it wasn't enough. I needed more.

"Take off my boxers." My voice was breathless but not any less commanding. I just wanted this game to be over now but Calum seemed to have other plans. He tsked, shaking his head at me while still wearing that devious grin.

"I believe that's not how you ask."

"Are you fucking kid-" All of a sudden I felt a hard grip around my covered length and I cried out in both pain and pleasure. "Did you forget your manners?" He continued on with the same condescending tone.

The pressure was gone as quickly as it came. I couldn't believe he did that, he was testing me, he knew that. I glared up at Calum, he was still straddling my legs, his eyebrows furrowed, clearly not liking my attitude. We were on the same page then.

"You want me to free your cock, poor you, it must hurt, in those tight ass boxers." I didn't know when it happened but it was true, I was as hard as a rock and it felt slightly painful being confined by the tight material. Calum once again, applied pressure onto my length, less than the last time and a quiet whimper escaped me. God, this was torture, I hated and loved it at the same time.

Without another word he took off my underwear and I let out a relieved sigh. I noticed Calum watching my reaction and then his gaze dropped to my hard cock. If I wasn't mistaken, a slight blush settled on his cheeks.

A smile appeared on my face at the sight of it. Oh, shy, bashful Calum was still in there, how wonderful.

I cleared my throat and caught his attention. His head snapped up and all I could do in that moment was admire him, he looked gorgeous. His slightly flushed cheeks, his pink lips wide open and his eyes dilated, looking pretty much the definition of innocence and purity (even if he was far from it).

"Calum baby, come here." The positions immediately shifted, him becoming the submissive party when I brought out the _b word_. I gestured with my hand for him to come closer. He obliged and I grabbed his chin with the same hand, making him look into my eyes. But before he could do or say anything else I crashed my lips onto his. A small groan of protest left his lips but was swallowed by my tongue, greedily exploring the cavern of his mouth.

His hands were grabbing me, my biceps and chest, while he let me take control. His legs were in the middle of wrapping themselves around my torso but I pushed him off, hastily removing his shirt and jeans instead. When it went by my rules, none of us were clothed.

"You wanna ride me now?" There was nothing separating our bodies anymore, his ass just centimeters away from my dick that was twitching just by the thought of me being inside him. He nodded, his arms around my neck, no longer looking at me with fire and malice in his eyes but with desperation and certainty.

My fingers traced his entrance, slowly pushing one finger in while examining his face. His expression showed that of mild discomfort but it quickly faded away and he bucked his hips against my fingers. When I worked him up to three, making sure he got used to the feeling, he was whining impatiently.

"You can...please now." I removed my fingers at his words and positioned my cock at his entrance. "Wait, lube!" He exclaimed and jumped up, I groaned.

"Do you really think I would let you enjoy my lubed dick up your ass with all the teasing you did to me?" His eyes went wide, looking up at me in shock.

"No, you get what you deserve." And with that I pushed Calum down on my cock, making me groan and Calum letting out a squeak, feeling his tight heat around me was both pleasurable and the tiniest bit painful.

"I know you like it." I whispered in his ear, repeating his own words back to him. He whimpered softly and sank down even deeper, his eyes clenched shut and his hands helplessly squeezing my biceps. He was more shocked than actually hurt but I knew he liked the effect.

I held him close to me, my hands gripping his hips, I waited until he adjusted to my size and helped him move. After he found a rhythm, his moans and skin slapping on skin were the only things heard in the room.

"Luke..." Calum whined out, jumping up and down, swallowing my cock every time. "Yes, so good baby boy, you're doing so good." I praised him while slowly lying down, letting him do the work on his own.

I watched him while he moved, he looked fucked, _literally_ , with his smooth, brown skin shining with sweat and his natural curls messed up. I reached for his cock, lazily jerking him off.

"You wanna come?" I asked and he wildly nodded. "You wanna shoot your cum all over my stomach, tainting it white, huh?"

He was mine. Mine to take and please however I wanted. I felt my mind being taken over with possessive thoughts, my grip on his length subconsciously tightening. I didn't notice it until I heard a choked whimper coming from the boy above me. "L-Luke, it hurts."

I acknowledged it but didn't loosen my hold, I gripped him even tighter for a moment. "Oh don't tell me you don't like it Calum, you're a pain slut, you get off on it."

"Yes, yes I do." He confirmed breathlessly, his fingertips digging into my chest. I removed my hand from his member and sat up to put my palm around his neck instead and flipped us over.

Now Calum was lying underneath me, terrified eyes looking up at me, fear and lust mixing together. I knew he enjoyed this, this 'game' and played along to please my twisted side. I tightened my grip on his throat, admiring how well my hand fit around his neck.

"I wanted to wrap my hands around you and choke you from the moment that you barged into this room." A few whimpers were leaving Calum's lips, his mouth open and his eyes rolling back.

Our bodies were still connected, my cock hitting him in all the right places to make him see stars. "Come on, tell me you're my pain slut!" I growled, a possessive, sadistic part of me wanted to hear it, needed the affirmation.

Calum let out a scream when I hit his prostate forcefully, his nails trying to find some hold on my back. "Yes, yes, I am your pain slut!" I continued thrusting inside of him with force and I moaned when I felt his nails scratching my back, probably (hopefully) drawing some blood.

"Ugh..." I retracted my hand from Calum's neck and slowed down a bit, intending to go deeper, my climax just around the corner. "Harder," I panted. Calum looked at me confused. "What?"

"Scratch." He finally got it and pushed his short nails deeper into my skin, running them down my back, making sure to draw the slightest bit of blood.

"Oh god yes." I felt high off it and drove harder into Calum, my mouth hung agape. He chuckled, "And you say I'm the pain slut."

"Shut up before I gag you!" I hissed and gripped his cock again which made him gasp. Maybe that would shut him up and stop him from being so arrogant. But I also just wanted to bring him close like me.

My dick was twitching inside of him, I couldn't hold it much longer. A few more sloppy thrusts and I was stilling inside him, letting my orgasm take over. I moaned loudly and moved my hand to squeeze Calum's throat, helping to steady myself and him to get over the edge.

Black spots clouded my vision for a moment and I came down from my high just when Calum let go. He couldn't stop blabbering, bucking his hips, letting out high pitched whines and moans. It was a beautiful sight to see and a beautiful sound for the ears.

Before I collapsed onto the bed and I was very close on doing so, I pushed out of Calum's wrecked hole and saw the cum leaking out. Calum noticed it too. "Ugh great, now I got all your cum inside me." He groaned and fell back on the bed.

I laughed out loud and caressed his rosy cheek with my thumb, admiring him once again before lying down next to him. "Stop acting like you don't enjoy it."

 


End file.
